livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Zerith (Zerith)
http://i46.photobucket.com/albums/f135/Forest_Herder/Drawings/merfolkhalfdragon.png Basic Information Race: Merfolk Class: Sorcorer Level: 1 Experience: Experience Alignment: C.N. Languages: Aboleth, Aquan, Common, and Draconic. Deity: Akutu First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Closed Abilities STR: 13 +0 (03 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (02 pts) Racial CON: 14 +2 (02 pts) Racial INT: 14 +2 (05 pts) WIS: 08 -1 (-2 pts) CHA: 18 +4 (10 pts) Racial Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 07 = +2 CON (02) + FC (01) (Sorcerer) AC: 14 = + DEX (02) + Natural (02) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) AC Flatfooted: 12 = + Natural (02) INIT: +02 = (02) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = (00) CMB: +01 = (00) + STR (01) + Misc (00) CMD: 03 = + BAB (00) + STR (01) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +02 = (00) + CON (02) + Misc (00) Reflex: +03 = (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (01) Will: +01 = (02) + WIS (-1) + Misc (00) Speed: 05' Land 50’ Swim Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics Claws: Attack: +01 = (00) + Str (01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 20/x2. Unarmed: Attack: +01 = (00) + Str (01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Nonlethal Damage: 1d3+1, Crit: 20/x2. Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dex), +2 (Con), +2 (Car) Size: Medium[ humanoid (aquatic)] Speed: 05' Land 50’ Swim Favored Class: Sorcerer Amphibious (Ex): Can survive indefinitely on land. AC bonus: +2 natural armor Darkvision: 60', Light sensitivity. Class Features Sorcerer (Black Dragon) Armor/Weapons: Simple weapons Dragon bloodline Arcana: Whenever you cast a spell with an Acid that spell deals +1 point of damage per die rolled. Claws (Su): Starting at 1st level, you can grow claws as a free action. These claws are treated as natural weapons, allowing you to make two claw attacks as a full attack action using your full base attack bonus. Each of these attacks deals 1d4 points of damage plus your Strength modifier. At 5th level, these claws are considered magic weapons for the purpose of overcoming DR. At 7th level, the damage increases by one step to 1d6 points of damage. At 11th level, these claws deal an additional 1d6 points of acid damage on a successful hit. You can use your claws for a number of rounds per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. These rounds do not need to be consecutive. Feats Eschew Materials (Sorcerer L1) Skill FocusDiplomacy (Level 1) Traits Magical Knack (Magic): +2 trait Caster Level bonus (Sorcerer) as long as this bonus doesn’t increase caster level higher than current Hit Dice. Deft Dodger (Combat): +1 trait bonus on Reflex saves. Skills Skill Points: 05 = (02) + INT (02)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Sorcerer) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 02/-6 0 0 2 -0 -8(on jumps) Appraise 02 0 3 2 +0 Bluff 04 0 3 4 +0 Climb 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 02 0 3 2 +0 Diplomacy 08 1 0 4 +3 Disable Device 0 0 2 -0 +0 Disguise 04 0 0 4 +0 Escape Artist 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Fly 02 0 3 2 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 4 +0 Heal -1 0 0 -1 +0 Intimidate 08 01 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 06 1 3 2 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 2 +0 Linguistics 0 0 2 +0 Perception 03 1 3 -1 +0 Perform ( ) 04 0 0 4 +0 Profession ( ) 0 3 -1 +0 Ride 00 0 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive -1 0 0 -1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 3 2 +0 Stealth 00 0 0 2 -0 +0 Survival -1 0 0 -1 +0 Swim 13 1 3 1 -0 +8 Use Magic Device 0 3 4 +0 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 *Acid splash * Shield * Prestidigitation * Corrosive Touch *Detect Magic *Create Water Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Barbed Vest 10 gp 4 lb Backpack(M.W.) 50 gp 04 lb Trail Rations(5 days) 25 sp 05 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Bucket 05 sp 02 lb Total Weight: 18 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 Finances PP: 07 GP: 14 SP: 20 CP: 100 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium. Gender: Male Age: 57 (very young) Height: 4’11” Lengthfull: 17’5” Weight: 217 Lb Hair Color: Black, glistens with a crimson sheen Eye Color: Florescent Crimson Skin Color: Pale Demeanor: Zerith is, at face value, a spiritedly, if odd and seemingly naive, child who only wishes to help others, but he also knows the wrath of the seas, the pride of an elder dragon, the temperament of a storm and the blind rage of a demon. As a rule of thumb, Zerith acts to extremes as soon as he makes up his mind about anything. Background Zerith Aku’dra is the son of archpriestess Zindtra Fra’Dra and Nethirn Aku’Wer, the serface bane; the grandson of Zoll'Har*, and, allegedly, a descendent of Aku’kra**. Zerith’s heritage and pedigree has moved him readily to the top of his generation; baring unseen complications he is poised to enter into the hierarchy of Akutu’s followers with little effort. Yet to do so he must complete a rite of passage. is arguable if Zoll’Har is Linnorm or a Dragon; this derelict being barrows most of its form from the black dragons of today while it’s abilities are more aligned to fey magic then the innate Arcanum’s used by ‘common’ dragons Spawn of Akutu, this leviathan is most commonly understood as an eel that burrowed through earth and stone, undermining entire continents: some myths say it was slain by Dessano shortly before the god was bound by Akutu The right of passage is an ordeal that is required to become eligible for priesthood and is chosen by the one who is to undertake it, as is when they chose to undergo it; no age is too old nor too young, and the task may take as little as a day or nearly a life time to complete, so long as it is done before they return. Most chose a feat of strength, cunning, or zeal; Zerith chose the former. The feats of might almost always stretch the limits of the individual’s ability, and mark what the individual considers a worthy adversary, and are done near the zenith of the individual’s strength; Zerath iChose/i no less than a bronze dragon while being nowhere near his potential; the assumptions was he was going to ready himself, for literal decades, alone and ithen/i hunt down and slay his pray; Zerith thought better of that idea and started looking for a bronze dragon immediately; he found one readily in face, and it was nearly as young as he was, ever eager Zerith charged it on the spot in murky waters, the fight was brutal and swift: Zerith suffered a crushing loss and was left for dead, broken, and helpless, judged simply too pathetic to finish off. He floated adrift for a time he cannot recall, when he awoke he was in a rather distressing situation: while his wounds were tended, he was caged and jailed, apparently someone had found his body washed ashore and decide to call a paladin to “deal with it” said paladin did not sense any, true, evil in Zerith and dealt with him by first healing him, and then dragging his, still heavily wounded, bulk away, before tossing him into a cage, because no one in their right mind would let something with horns and black scales, that are blatantly draconic in nature, loose without at least asking it a few questions first, when the thing has glowing red eyes even more costion is commonsense. It should be noted that Zerith’s mastery of common was very poor at the time. Words were said, Zerith, prideful as ever, choose to take a position of strength when ‘threatened’. He remained in the, rather cramped and uncomfortable, acid resistant cage for nearly three months, between his foul temperament, continual attempts to corrode his way to freedom, and the risk of him simply squeezing out of a prison meant for something of his size, none seemed too willing to risk life and a comrade of the paladin, finally chose to happen by; Zerith did not know why, but this one knew how to talk and made much more sense to Zerith. Then he man asked a question that Zerith knew better than to assure fully, what had wounded him so; He simply said “a dragon”. not seeing the answer adequate the man insisted sternly to know details, Zerith initially refused, but was soon greatly compelled to be utterly truthful and go into staggering details, like it being a bronze dragon and him being the, definitive, aggressor and being left for dead. No one was amused. Next thing Zerith knew it was the following day. He was informed that a powerful geas was placed on him, that it would stay on him until he could “Bring salvation to a thousand innocent souls, and do nothing that Alexander could consider evil, or the consequences would be dire.” Alexander was the Paladin. Zerith was frightened to death and livid at the same time has he was tolled this; he was then set free, and immediately chose to propel himself at the man who he believed to wrong him with murderous intent, but he collapsed mid charge, curled up in pain and withered from the effort, and again from the immediate redoubling of his effort, but he did not manage to claw his way any nearer. Since the event not so long ago, he has been wandering; he has been begrudgingly trying to do as he has been compelled, but he has not forget his original goal. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1